glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyndsay Hanover
Lyndsay Hanover '''is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She serves as the funny character of the series so far, and she was created by administrator RiseAgainsT and is portrayed by Victorious' Victoria Justice. Biography Lyndsay was originally born in New Jersey. She has, however, moved six times since then, almost everytime to a different state. Since this meant always leaving friends behind, she has learned to make new ones quickly, and not to become too commited to a certain place or certain people. She does not get along very well with her parents at the moment, since they are annoyed that Lyndsay spends little time at home, and often partys hard and gets arested sometimes. They also wished she'd show more interest in school. She has a little sister (called Jasmine), who is the polar opposit of her: introvert, and she has a hard time making friends. The sisters often clash due to this, since the parents can't stop comparing them with each other. Season One Lyndsay makes her first appearance in Duffy Danger as a student in detention along with Jason, Hayden, and Salvatore. When she complains about why she's in detention, believing that it's a type of bible study. Principal Figgins reveals that she was being disrespectful and disruptive in class causing her to be there. When finding out about having to write a 500-word essay, Figgins' orders, she tries to excuse herself by asking to go to the bathroom. When he says no, she slurs her words that she has to go, causing Jason to call her a nit, telling her to shut up. This leaves Lyndsay with her mouth open, and after that Holly reveals that she had to stop a fight between Lyndsay, and the rejected girl for New Directions, Gretchen Shedevilia. In Blackout, Lyndsay is revealed as a new member of The Celibacy Club along with Matthew Humphrey, she kisses her boyfriend Christopher Sandsmark. When the leader talks about how students could end up as a "40 year old virgin" like Steve Carell, Lyndsay agrees that she doesn't want to end up like that. And when a heated argument occurs with Hayden and Drake, and Hayden storms out, Lyndsay expresses sympathy, revealing that she feels bad for Hayden, she thinks that he's pretty hot, although she doesn't want anything with him. She wonders why it's a big deal if Hayden likes guys or not, and also states that she kissed a bunch of girls at parties. In Guilty Pleasure, Salvatore mentions Lyndsay to Jason telling her how many bandages she had after her fight with Gretchen. Lyndsay attends the collision between The LGBT Alliance and The Celibacy Club, and she also performs ''Turn Me On ''with the two groups. In The Diva-Off, Lyndsay is present during the celibacy club meeting. She is clueless of Kaleesha's revenge attempt, but is shocked when she tosses milk on Kendall's hair. In Unapologetic, she attends a meeting of the The LGBT Alliance, while she is waiting for her father to pick her up from school. She immediately clashes with Gretchen Shedevilia, who has still unsettled problems with her. In order to kill some time, she asks Hayden Russo what is going on inside his head. He tells her about the problems glee club has, and that they are doing a Rihanna week. Lyndsay then proudly tells them that she is a Rihanna fan, and plays her ring tone, which is Pour It Up by Rihanna. Herself, Gretchen, Hayden, and Jackson Tyler then perform the song. Afterwards, Hayden suggests that she and Gretchen join the New Directions, since Jason and Salvatore quit the club the day before, and it is thus lacking members. Lyndsay agrees to it, because she claims to like Hayden and the New Directions, but not without also expressing her dislike for Gretchen. She is then welcomed officially to the New Directions in the following meeting. In Bad Girls Club, Lyndsay starts to realize that Gretchen is continuing to mess with Hayden, since she assumes that Hayden and Drake Shingleton are having an affair, but Lyndsay confronts her, and tells her to leave her alone, which leads to a large conflict that is decided to turn into a fight between the both of them. Meanwhile, the other day afterwards, Lyndsay and Gretchen decide to prepare to fight, and they both sing ''Smack You ''during a fight, with the resemblance of the TV series, ''Bad Girls Club. ''After the fight, to which Lyndsay conquers in, it is assumed that she, along with Gretchen, is suspended. However, the next day, Lyndsay returns with pride and gives Hayden a high-five. At the end of the episode, Lyndsay performs ''Bad Girls ''with the rest of the New Directions Girls. In Sixteen, Lyndsay first appears in the cafeteria with Hayden, who exposes his drama with Drake, and how he thinks Drake is likely in love with him. Lyndsay takes this in shock, but definitely thinks that Drake may have some sort of thing for him, but also Hayden may feel the same way. Even though Hayden tries to deny it, Lyndsay first suggests that he should try to avoid his appearances, and warns Hayden about Gretchen based on her new thing with Deno. Meanwhile, Lyndsay attends Kaleesha's sweet sixteen, with Hayden, and performs in ''Crazy Kids ''with New Directions. Afterwards, Lyndsay notices that Hayden seems down about Deno, and she tries to lift up his spirits by convincing him to dance with her, to which he agrees with. In The Side Effects, Lyndsay shares a small scene with Hayden at the beginning in the choir room, where she consistently talks about her love for Ross Lynch. Meanwhile, at the end, Lyndsay can be seen performing ''Battlefield ''with New Directions. Personality Lyndsay can best be described as an ultimate partygirl. She is outgoing, talkative, and upbeat. And she likes to go on partys a lot. She hates nothing more than boredom. So she spends most of her freetime out of house, meeting her friends. She gets arrested from time to time, because of underage drinking, or for partying too late. Her parents find it hard to control her, though, since she has a hard time taking orders. She makes friends very easy, since she is very outgoing, although she prefers to befriend popular kids over unpopular ones. This makes her quite popular herself, although she isn't on the Cheerios or any other "cool" club. Although Lyndsay is far from being stupid, but she shows more interest in almost anything else than in school, which is why her grades are not very good. She is not the kind of person for a relationship, because she prefers to be independant, and she can't really be commited to a boy enough to be there for him, and to make him feel love. She thus prefers sex over a relationship. Guys of her age are uninteresting in her eyes, however, since they are too immature for her. Lyndsay is not very interested in singing or dancing, or in the performing arts in general. She just likes to be in the spotlight and on stage, which is why she wants to join glee club. Songs Solos (in a Duet) Season One: SmackYou.PNG|Smack You' (Gretchen) ''(Bad Girls Club) Solos (in a Group Number): Trivia *Lyndsay Hanover's portrayer, Victoria Justice, has been on the same show as Gretchen Shedevilia's portrayer, Elizabeth Gillies, together in Victorious. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students